Hydeing in Plain Sight
by Ytak
Summary: AU Oneshot. It has been demonstrated that the members of the people who shrunk Shinichi are adapt at blending into society, unnoticed. Now we get a look into the life of one of them.


I classify this as an AU because it is pure speculation and playing around. If this really does happen, you will hear a story about a 23 year old heart attack victim. Please, don't lynch me.

Constructive Criticism is appreciated

* * *

**Hydeing in Plain Sight**

-------------------

As with many members of Syndicate, I live a double life. By day (and sometimes by night), I am upstanding member of the Metropolitan Police Force. I am trusted but not too respected. If I were perfect, I could draw suspicion and rise up through the ranks. My usefulness would be lessened. Underlings frequently hear more than the upper ranks. Shamefully, they forget as they rise up if they even noticed it in the first place. 

However, other times I am one of the most ruthless members. Not of the same caliber as Gin. More akin to Vermouth. I ought to be. She trained me. Though, I am still trusted, whereas, she is under suspicion at the moment. They looked at me once her loyalties were questioned but dismissed me. I am a good actor but not as good as she. They could tell.

My job has three parts. The first is simple, act as any normal, reliable officer. That one requires no explanation. The other two, I could go into great detail over but won't go into too much.

Secondly, sometimes my activities are more blatant. Ever wonder who took those files and replaced them? Heh. You know now. They should have never been discovered missing but, by chance, one of the cases needed to be referred to and their absence was discovered. I voiced my discomfort with returning them afterward but was ordered to return them. My fellow officers are still trying to solve that mystery and I admit that it gives me a kind of perverse humor to join in with their speculation over the occasion beer.

Lastly, I am to observe any oddities. Like the rise of Mouri-san. More than him, lately, his young 'apprentice' draws my attention. He is young but not as young as he looks and acts most of the time. Sometimes his mask slips and I can see someone older. Then a moment later, he laughs it off and is all little boy again. The mask is disappearing more and more as he works around me. Trust truly is an amazing thing. Once, I saw the mask completely gone, stripped away when the danger was too great. For the moment, I will continue to wait and watch until I can report something conclusive.

Some nights I wonder what his reaction would be if he found out my other job. Would it be like Sato-san's was? Sometimes I still dream of her death. Only her's. I suppose it was inevitable. She fell in love with Him. It was clear that He loved her, too. A strong, intelligent woman is attractive, dangerous but attractive. Not without a ping of regret, I think about her. Some nights, I see and hear her, as her eyes expressing shock as they glazed over, ask, "Why, Takagi-kun?" I said nothing. She had fallen in love with the character I had been playing. If there is anything after death, I was sure she'd learn my reasons. Then I placed the arm holding the gun down gently on the ground. His death was only a few minutes prior. Killed by her. It looked like they had killed each other. There were no questions about who killed Sato-san, only great grief.

She was the one hiccup in my assignment. But her death was not because of her relationship with my character but because she saw something she was not supposed to. Being her partner meant she confided in me first. She never confided to anyone else. I never gave her the chance. Orders are orders. And I will continue to lead a life like Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde.

* * *

After the shock of Kir (won't tell who she is. I don't want to spoil it for those who don't know), I started to wonder about who could be a member of the BO and leads a double life. The idea came together last night (finally!). Takagi is my favorite cop. Its nothing personal, the idea just wouldn't leave me alone. 


End file.
